1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to display devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
Ubiquitous computing offers a concept of growing popularity. In one example for ubiquitous computing, an interactive system includes a projector that distorts the image before projection so that a projected version of the image is not distorted. The image can be displayed at multiple locations along a surface or multiple surfaces and can move from one location to another location while remaining undistorted. Interactions between individuals and the system can occur by interactive input, which can include use of devices such as hyperlinks included in the projected image. Other components, such as a camera, can be incorporated into the system to provide for interactive operation. Further, the system can be steerable by use of the projector combined with a moveable mirror and moveable camera to realize maximal coverage in three dimensional spaces for display and interactivity.
Users of such an interactive system are not all the same due to unique characteristics or traits of each user. Consequently, one configuration of the image displayed does not accommodate all users. In other words, users with certain features can experience difficulty or discomfort interacting with portions of the image such as menus that are more accessible to other users having different features.
For example, the users can range in size from under three feet tall to over seven feet tall. This range in size of a particular user determines the reach and comfortable height for that user to interact with the image displayed by the system. Ability of the user to interact with the system can be affected by other factors such as when the user is in a wheelchair, is handicapped or is a child. Additionally, the user of the system can be a group of multiple individuals thereby further complicating what defines an appropriate fit of the image to the user.
Therefore, there exists a need for an interactive system capable of calibrating or customizing an image being displayed in order to better accommodate a user. A further need exists for an interactive system that adjusts the size, layout, and/or location of an image being displayed to make the image more easily accessible to a user based on sensed attributes of that particular user.